


「JADE」描写

by ZZINNQ



Category: Jade - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZZINNQ/pseuds/ZZINNQ
Summary: 林晟睿X程皓轩短打成年设定，高中毕业以后（放心我是不太能接受未成年性行为的）





	「JADE」描写

**Author's Note:**

> 原谅我脑子里全都是黄色废料，我周五上课的时候就一直在想这个，周四的时候就很关注他的手，真的是太好看了，他人也太好看了，虽然写着是cp文但是最后可能会被我写成对于郑皓轩的一些描写，只能说懂得都懂

程皓轩有一双非常好看的手，白白净净，手指修长，骨节分明，在关节处又有一些微微泛红。那双手仿佛像羊脂玉一般细腻，见到的人都想要好好抚摸，感受一下。但是现在这双如宝物般的手正在做一些见了让人脸红心跳的事情。

他上半身贴在床上，抬起臀部，微微分开两条腿，然后舔湿了中指，往后面摸去。他在后面摸索着，仿佛在寻找什么，在他找到那个洞后，在洞口抚摸，一点点将中指推了进去。因为次数不多的缘故，显得有些生疏，也不太习惯，他用了蛮久的时间让自己适应体内的异物感。过了一会，他渐渐适应了，开始缓缓地抽插，但是随着次数的增加，他越来越觉得没有什么感觉了，于是增加了一根手指。两根手指在后穴里抠挖着，仿佛在寻找什么，突然，他颤抖了一下，突然一下子从低喘变成呻吟--他找到了那个点。

他继续抽插着，另一只手抚上了自己的阴茎，冠头已经微微渗出前列腺液，因为之前一直贴着床的原因，被单上沾上了一点水渍。他握住阴茎开始撸动起来，指甲轻轻划过柱身，他被轻微的痛感刺激的打了个颤，但是依旧不影响他继续下去。随着后面手指数量的增加，快感也越来越强，手指不停的在那块凸起的小包上打转，他知道自己快射了，有些心急，加快了手上的速度，这时门被打开了。

林晟睿走了进来，虽然不是第一次了，但是当他推开门见到程皓轩的这副模样时还是有点惊讶，不过他很快就知道接下来要做什么了。他并步走到床边，一条腿跪在床上，只听见一声清脆的“啵”声，插在程皓轩后穴里的手指被抽了出来，林晟睿顺势也把自己的手指插了进去，他从背后抱住程皓轩，一边在他耳旁吹气，一边帮他扩张。因为有了先前的“准备”扩张进行的非常的熟练。林晟睿扶着自己的阴茎，对准程皓轩的后穴慢慢推了进去。虽然已经进行了充分的扩张，但是奈何林晟睿的尺寸还是大了些，疼的程皓轩发出了丝丝的声音。进入到合适的位置后，林晟睿开始缓缓地抽插起来，一开始程皓轩还觉得有点痛，但是很快快感入狂风一般吹走了疼痛，占据了大脑。林晟睿每一下都恰到好处的顶到那个点，让程皓轩爽的都快叫不出了，就只剩断断续续的呻吟声。  
“你...你他妈的，给...给我慢点，我...啊...有点受不了。”  
“宝贝，你太诱人了，你简直是我的毒品，让我控制不值我自己，辛苦你了，再忍忍。”  
说完林晟睿更快，更重，更精准的一下下顶在了程皓轩的前列腺上，他已经快被林晟睿肏的说不出话来了，他感觉自己快要射了，但是林晟睿却一点迹象都没有。  
“我想射，让...让我射。”程皓轩费力的转过头说。  
“宝贝，等我一起。”说着林晟睿握住了程皓轩的玉茎，堵住了他的马眼。  
林晟睿加快了速度，又抽插了几十下，最后一松开手，和程皓轩一起射了出来。程皓轩大口喘着气躺在床上，他仿佛一条脱水的鱼，大口呼吸着氧气，发丝早已被汗水打湿。林晟睿将他从床上抱起，从卧室走到了浴室。浴室里不知道什么时候已经放好了热水，林晟睿轻轻的将程皓轩放入浴缸之中，自己也坐了进去。  
“你又射在里面。”程皓轩无力的说到。  
林晟睿亲了下他的额头：“对不起宝贝，下次还这样，我给你洗干净。”  
林晟睿分开程皓轩的双腿，两根手指再次伸入后穴当中，把残留在里面的精液给抠挖出来。”  
尽管林晟睿小心翼翼的抠挖着，尽量避开他的敏感点，但还是不小心碰到了。程皓轩轻轻呻吟了一下，如羽毛一般挠得林晟睿心里直痒痒。  
“宝贝，你知道吗，你这么一叫，我又硬了，你可真是引人犯罪啊。”  
说着林晟睿又一次把阴茎插入了程皓轩的后穴，因为有了第一次的性爱和水流的加持，所以这次的插入格外的顺利，林晟睿也很快找到了那个点开始顶撞着。程皓轩已经被干的没有力气了，软趴趴的靠在林晟睿的身上仍凭他摆弄。半个小时后这场性爱伴随着浴缸里水变得有些浑浊而结束。林晟睿摸了摸程皓轩的脸，一个吻落在了他的嘴唇上。林晟睿笑了笑，这小孩还是那么可爱，耳朵还是那么容易红，湿漉漉的头发显得他更清纯了。他帮程皓轩洗干净身体，清理干净，一个公主抱将他抱回了床上。床上的床单早已被换成干净的，淡淡的古龙水的味道很是有安神的作用，林晟睿把程皓轩轻轻的放在床上，帮他盖好被子，在额头上落下一吻。  
“我爱你，程皓轩。”  
不知道程皓轩是听到了还是梦话，嘀咕着回了一声。  
“唔，我也。”  
林晟睿笑着轻轻摸了摸他的脸，注视了好一会，之后便离开了房间。

程皓轩睡了很久，他感觉他睡了一整天，他刚从床上起身，就感觉到浑身酸痛，但是他还是一点点下了床，他推开房门，看到林晟睿正坐在沙发上，抱着电脑码字。  
“嗯，起来了，身上还酸吗，要不我给你按按。”林晟睿放下手中的电脑，伸手揽过程皓轩。  
“有点，但不用，你在干嘛。”  
“我在写程序，最近对编程还蛮感兴趣的，想试试看，你饿不饿，要不要给你弄点吃的。”  
“好。”  
林晟睿亲了程皓轩一口：“吃什么。”  
程皓轩咂巴着嘴：“都行吧，家里有什么就吃什么，我去看看。”  
“走吧，我们一起去。”


End file.
